This invention relates to improved rotary machines and is more particularly concerned with rotary engines having freely reciprocating pistons in rotors and which produce rotational torque by reactional forces on the pistons and additionally by jet thrust of exhaust from the rotor periphery.
In prior art machines producing their torque by reactional forces acting upon pistons in cylinders carried by a rotor, the rotor cylinders are deployed radially, and with multi-arched stator casings the piston strokes have to be short and working pressures very high. In general such machines are employed only for hydraulic machinery, their characteristics being undesirable for an expansive-medium engine application. Furthermore, with admission and exhausting of the medium being effected from the same port in a hub, the resulting flow regime is inappropriate for high efficiencies.